


Under the Mistletoe

by waywardriot



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VanVen Day, VanVen Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Sora's mischevious mistletoe placement gets Ventus stuck in a rather awkward situation—Vanitas isn't going to let that stop him, though.Vanven Week Day 1: Free Day





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is for vanven day/the first day of vanven week! i'm going to try to upload a oneshot everyday (probably 1-2k words so not long), though we'll see if i manage it.
> 
> i've literally had this laying around for over a month, so i'm excited to finally finish and post it. we all deserve vanven kisses

Normally, Ventus hated parties. Parties in college meant stupid drunk kids and too much noise. Luckily, for once, it was just a Christmas party with his closest friends. It was fairly casual, although Sora had arranged it, and he always liked to bring in stupid games; Ventus had dealt with pin the nose on the reindeer, beer pong but with (spiked) eggnog because Sora is weird, and Monopoly (which was stopped because Roxas and Vanitas nearly got into a fist fight). 

There was also mistletoe in the living room, and the night had been a delicate dance of trying to keep out of the way (unless you wanted to kiss the person, of course). Sora and Riku had kissed under the mistletoe approximately 80 times by Ventus’s count, always the sappy established couple. The most hilarious situation had been when Roxas and Riku ended up there together, and Sora actually forced their faces together so that they had to kiss; Ventus refused to help his brother, laughing too hard to even speak. There was nearly another fist fight because of the kiss, but Sora just used his innate cuteness to keep things as calm as they could be—though Ventus wasn’t sure Roxas and Riku would ever get over it.

After some time, Ventus finally managed to escape the fray—leaving most of the others playing a card game and occasionally screaming in anger—finding his brother on the sidelines of a hallway, still fuming and drinking copiously.

“I might head home,” Ventus sighed as he leaned on the wall across from Roxas, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m tired, and I need to be up early tomorrow.”

Roxas shrugged. “Suit yourself if you wanna be a spoilsport. I’ll probably be here a bit longer. Having fun, y’know.”

“Rox, you’re literally moping in the corner because of a joke. I doubt it’s that fun,” Ventus teased, rolling his eyes.

Roxas scowled at his drink and mumbled something incoherent—something about ‘Riku’ and ‘asshole’ and ‘murder’—when Vanitas casually strolled over to them and leaned on the wall next to Ventus, sipping his drink. “You need a ride home, Ventus?”

Here was Vanitas, all over Ventus like usual. “Um, I think I’m good. It’s not far, so I can just walk,” Ventus mumbled, slightly irritated by the eavesdropping.

“You don’t have to be difficult, you know,” Vanitas teased. “It’s cold out.”

Ventus was about to start bickering with Vanitas until Roxas pointed above them. “Uh, guys…”

With horror, Ventus realized what was happening—mistletoe. Of fucking course. He knew there was mistletoe at the party, but he thought it was only in the living room; apparently, some smartass had put them in more than one place.

Sora cheered from outside the hallway, “Guys, we got another one! Ven’s first kiss is gonna be _Vanitas_!”

Ventus started stuttering and backing up immediately, looking for a way to escape Sora’s clutches. “No—no, there’s no w-way that I’m going to—”

Capturing his arm in a vice grip, Roxas hissed in his ear. “Sora made me kiss _Riku_ earlier and you didn’t help me, so you’re not getting out of this.”

“That’s Sora, though,” Ventus whined, “He wants you to be friends, so of course he would!”

Riku let out a wolf whistle (seriously, when did he learn to do that?). “Don’t be a prude, Ven, just do it!”

Ventus covered his face with his hands and started shaking his head vigorously. “No, screw you guys!”

“C’mon, _Ven_ ,” Vanitas said, grinning maliciously and tossing his arm around Ventus’s shoulders, “it’s the spirit of the holidays, you have to do it!”

Ventus squirmed in Vanitas’s grip. “Seriously, I’ll go home if you make me!”

“Don’t be a party pooper,” Kairi giggled. “It’s just one little kiss, what could go wrong?”

“It’s _Vanitas_ though,” Ventus whined, stamping one foot. Maybe he was acting like a child, but he wasn’t going to do this.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Vanitas scoffed. Leaning closer, he quietly whispered into Ventus’s ear, “Like Kairi said, it’s just one kiss.” Ventus felt a shiver run down his spine. He hated when Vanitas did that—brought out that soft, low voice, and Vanitas was absolutely aware of what it did to him.

“Do I really have to do it with everyone watching?” he sighed. “This is embarrassing…”

Sora cheered again. “Yeah! You gotta, it’s the rules!”

“One peck,” he warned Vanitas. “If you try anything else, I’m coming for you.”

Roxas laughed. “If you do too much, I’ll come for you too, Vanitas.” Ventus was glad for at least this backup, since Roxas innately had a distrust of anyone cruel to his brother—not to mention he was still mad about Monopoly, of course.

“Oh, I’m so scared. What are you gonna do, kick me in the knees?” Vanitas scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Roxas set his face into his trademark scowl, cursing under his breath—he really hated it when Vanitas mocked his short stature. It was a sore point for the poor boy.

“Don’t you dare start fighting again,” Ventus sighed, wrinkling his nose. “Let’s just… get this over with if I’m going to be bullied into this.”

Sora promptly grabbed Ventus by the arm and dragged him into the living room in the center of everything, Vanitas following with his hands in his pockets and a self-assured smirk on his face, as per usual. The others were surrounding them in fits of laughter, phones out, of course.

“I’m not doing this if you guys take pictures!” he whined once again.

Xion, perched on Roxas’s arm, gave a little giggle. “Ven, it’s your first kiss! We have to commemorate the embarrassment!”

“He’s never going to live this down, is he?” questioned Roxas with a grin, and Xion resolutely shook her head with a matching grin.

“You are the worst friends and this is the worst day of my life,” Ventus grumbled, staring angrily at his feet. “I’m never going to let you live down the kiss with Riku, then.”

Roxas stuck up his middle finger, laughing uproariously along with the others.

“Enough stalling!” Sora cheered again. “Help me push them together, Riku!”

Instantly, Ventus was pushed up nearly flush to Vanitas, so close he had to tilt up his chin to look at him, although he turned his face in another direction as soon as they made eye contact; the contact felt too… intimate in this public situation. It made shivers run up and down his spine—was it cold in here?

“Look at me, Ventus,” Vanitas purred, gently taking hold of Ventus’s chin to move his head to face him. “I’m not just kissing your cheek, you know.” Roxas bent over laughing at the way Ventus’s face flushed deeper than any of them thought possible.

“Get it over with,” Ventus sighed, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously.

As Vanitas moved their faces together, Ventus squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to have to deal with his friends’ faces, joyful at his embarrassment. More gently than he expected, Vanitas pressed his lips on his, his softer and more pliant than you would expect. Ventus thought ‘okay, this isn’t so bad!’ and allowed himself to relax just the tiniest fraction; Vanitas took advantage of that by winding his arms around him, one arm around his waist to pull him ever closer and the other hand in his hair.

Ventus stiffened slightly again at the close contact, arms still at his sides—there was absolutely no way he was going to hold on to Vanitas. This wasn’t supposed to be a serious kiss. It felt like hours had gone by and Vanitas was still holding him to him; Ventus managed to push him away just the slightest bit and gasped, “Okay, enough—”

Vanitas interrupted him by kissing him again, this time taking advantage of the laxity of Ventus’s jaw and slipping his tongue in. Ventus’s eyes flew wide open, completely horrified by what was happening. And the worst part of it was that he couldn’t say it was terrible. It actually felt nice, soft and comforting to be held against Vanitas’s chest like that with his tongue gently exploring his mouth. It felt like everything else in the room melted away, and all that was left in this moment was _Vanitas_.

The others started jeering louder, multiple flashes going off; when Ventus realized that yes, he was in public and the rest of the world had not faded away like it felt. He took the opportunity to push Vanitas away full force, giving a firm smack to his chest to emphasize it.

“You are such a… a bastard!” Ventus hissed, wiping off his mouth.

Riku cackled, “Oh, he’s really mad, bringing out the real insults!”

“He’ll get over it,” Vanitas smirked, wiping off his own mouth and licking his lips, which made Ventus _feel_ something, and he absolutely hated it.

“I’m so done with all of you,” Ventus huffed. “Where’s the alcohol?”

Ventus drank like a fish the rest of the night, trying to shove what happened to the back of his mind—it didn’t really work, but at least being tipsy made it feel like not as much of a big deal, considering that other poor souls had to deal with the mistletoe after that too. It seemed like it was eventually forgotten by most everyone as they devolved into playing video games and singing carols loudly and off-key.

Around midnight, Ventus announced that he was going to go home and collapse into bed forever, when Vanitas pulled him close by his shoulder. “About that ride—I’m absolutely not letting you walk home on your own. You can’t even keep your balance.”

“I hate you so much,” Ventus sighed. “Fine.” He knew Vanitas was right, anyways, and he didn’t think it’d be wonderful walking home in the snow stumbling around. With his luck, he’d fall over in an alley and freeze to death.

Grumbling continuously, he let Vanitas bundle him up in his coat and scarf and usher him to his car, Vanitas bursting into fits of laughter at how ridiculous it all was the whole way.

* * *

As soon as Vanitas parked in front of Ventus’s apartment complex, Ventus jumped out of the car and stuttered a ‘thank you’ before running to his apartment and shutting himself in. He collapsed face down on the couch before even taking his coat and scarf off, whining, “Oh my god, that was so embarrassing,” muffled by the cushions.

Hearing the door close and someone walk over to him, he rolled over to face them, still scowling.

“What’s wrong, _babe_?” Vanitas cooed as he crouched down to look him in the eye. “It’s not like we’re not dating.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Ventus huffed. “They obviously don’t know that! They thought you were my first kiss. I’m never going to live that down.”

He hummed and brushed a lock of hair out of Ventus’s face before pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’ll live. Now, I’m going to take a shower, if you’d like to join me.”

Ventus rolled his eyes and sat up before dragging Vanitas onto his lap. “You’re going to finish what you started, you idiot.”

Vanitas chuckled and immediately leaned in to loop his arms around Ventus’s neck. “Anything for you, Ven.”

As Ventus let things get hot and heavy, Vanitas’s tongue down his throat and hands playing down his sides, he supposed they should just come out about their relationship; everyone had seen more than enough now. Though if Vanitas kissed him like that in public again, there would be hell to pay, just like how Ventus was digging his nails into Vanitas’s back and making him shudder in his hands.

That was just how being with Vanitas was, though, and Ventus delighted in every bit of it deep down—Vanitas just wouldn’t be himself without all the idiocy. It brought fire and warmth to his life, even if he got burned in it sometimes.

As long as Vanitas kept kissing him, Ventus would put up with anything he did, and Vanitas knew that very well.


End file.
